Grâce à vous
by Pandibitch
Summary: Maude, une jeune youtubeuse a été abandonnée avec sa soeur quand elles avaient 13 et 1 ans. Cette fiction es un mélange de journal vidéo et de récit.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou **toi, personne qui lit des fictions sur se site. Voici ma toute **1****ère**** fiction**. Bon, voici le topo : c'est l'histoire de Maude et de sa sœur Paule (ça se prononce Pôle comme le pôle nord ou sud) qui on été abandonnées quand Paule avait 1ans ½ et Maude 13ans. Maude a une chaîne YouTube qui marche très bien (6 000€ par mois) et est amie avec Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités et Antoine Daniel. Cette fiction est un mélange de journal vidéo et de récit. Bon maintenant l'histoire. Paule a 8ans et Maude en a 21.

**0o0o0o0o**

**1er chapitre: journal vidéo.**

**(Point de vue : Paule) 17 juin :**

Bonjours. Je suis Paule, la petite sœur adorée de Maude. Mais si, Maude la youtubeuse. Ou alors, Alice_lizzie_liddell. Ha bah voilà ! Tu vois que tu la connais. Enfin bref, je voulais vous parler de…

- Paule, Paule t'es ou ?

- Mince c'est elle. Bon il faut que je vous laisse. Bisou !

**(Point de vue : Maude) 19 juin :**

Yop tous le monde c'est Alice-li … Comment ça presque plus de place ? Quoi ! J'ais pas tourné il y a deux jours ! (_non mais ta sœur oui !_). Mais … mais c'est Paule (_sans blague_). La pauvre. Elle a l'air si triste. Paule ! Paule !

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux venir voir 30 secondes s'il te plaît. C'est toi qui as utilisé la caméra ?

- Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler mais…

- T'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi.

- Bah en faite c'est la psy qui m'a dit de tenir un journal intime ou vidéo donc j'ai préféré faire un journal vidéo.

- Ok ! Tu peux retourner jouer si tu veux.

_5 minutes plus tard…_

_*à la caméra*_

- Re les gens. Vous vous demandez pourquoi une psy, hein ? En faite nos parents nous on abandonné quand Paule avait 1 ans ½ et moi 13 ans. Ils me l'on laissée car grâce à vous et à YouTube je pouvais m'en occuper comme si c'était ma propre fille. De plus, d'autres youtubeurs viennent nous prêter main forte... Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Mes parents mon laissé un appart' à Paris et un appart' en Bretagne ou je ne suis pas allée depuis un sacrée bout de temps car je ne pouvais pas payer la place de Paule. Le faite de ne plus voir ses vrais parents la beaucoup affectée et elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui payer des séances chez la psy. Depuis, elle y va toutes les 2 semaines. Bon il faut que je vous laisse. Bisous.

**(Point de vue : Maude) 24 juin :**

Yop les gens, c'est Alice_lizzie_liddell. Bonne vacances les collégiens ! Avec Paule on a fait la découverte d'une tante qui m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne m'aimais pas car d'après elle je n'étais pas désirée et que j'étais une erreur de la nature c'est pour ça que mes parents on fait un 2ème enfant 12 ans après. Elle a tenus à prendre Paule pour les grandes vacances pour l'emmener à New York car elle a peur que je la perde à Paris. Enfin bref, moi j'ai accepté parceque comme ça, Paule va pouvoir connaître d'autre horizons que les toits de Paris et la Seine. Enfin bref ça me permet de partir en Bretagne avec Antoine, Mathieu et ses personnalités.

- Maude! Maude on y va!

- A ce que j'entends Mathieu a enfin réussi à attraper son chat. Bon il faut que je vous laisse. Bisou !

**0o0o0o0o**

Voilà ! C'étai ma toute première fiction ! J'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous aura plus. Merci de l'avoir dévoré ou de l'avoir léché (comme quelque chose que tu connais très bien gamin). Au 2ème chapitre ;).


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le 2ème chapitre de « Grâce à vous ». Bonne lecture ! On ce retrouve en bas !

**0o0o0o0o**

Après 20 minutes de taxi puis 3h30 de train, ou le patron a essayé de violer le geek, puis re 20 minutes de taxis, on était enfin arrivés. Le fait de revoir cette porte verte et ce hublot bleu me remplissait de joie. En ouvrant la porte, je redécouvris le grand couloir qui menait au salon. Sur les cotés, les 2 chambre qui se faisaient face, la chambre d'amis qui était en face des 2 salles de bains _(et des toilette, bordel)_. On s'assit tous sur les 3 canapés pour décidé des groupes de nuit. Le geek, le prof et le hippie allaient dormir dans la chambre d'enfant, le patron, Panda et la fille allaient dormir dans la chambre d'amis, Antoine et Mathieu sur le canapé lit et moi dans la chambre de mes parents. On avait formellement interdit au patron d'approcher de ma chambre. Mais son acceptation ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

Cela faisait bientôt 3 jours que nous étions là et pendant ces 3 jours, il n'a fait que pleuvoir. Ca, c'est bien la Bretagne que je connais. Mais bon, je trouvais cette journée trop bizarre à mon goût : le patron n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers-retours de sa chambre à la mienne. Le soir venu, je voulais me coucher tôt car demain, je leur fait découvrir là ou l'on passais les vacances. Quand tout le monde fut couché, j'éteins la lumière.

_« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Non pas lui ! Non pas ça ! Non ! »_

Encore une fois, je fis ce rêve et encore une fois, je me réveille en sursaut au même moment. Bordel ! C'est quoi ce rêve ! J'étais assise sur mon lit, en sueur, la tête entre les mains. « Bah alors gamine, ça va pas ? » me dit une voix rauque. Je relève ma tête de surprise : il était la, devant moi, assis sur le tabouret en face de mon lit. L'homme en noire était en train de m'observer, enfin je crois, il avait ses lunettes donc je ne voyais pas ses yeux, avec sa cigarette à la main. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? On t'avait interdit d'entre ici !

- Sa n'a pas d'importance. Alors, on fait toujours des cauchemars ?

- Genre toi tu en fais pas ! »

Il s'approche doucement de moi. Il était si près de moi, que je sentais son souffle chaud me caresser la joue. « Non, je suis le cauchemar. » me chuchota t'il à l'oreille. Tous mes sens me disaient de partir, de crier ou de fuir ! Mais non. Je restais là, sur mon lit avec lui devant moi. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il sorte de cette chambre et sur le champ. « S'il te plait, dé… » A peine eu-je le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me colla ses lèvres aux mienne. Je fus surprise sur le coup puis après quelque seconde, ça allait mieux. Ses lèvres étaient si froides. « Laisse toi faire » me dit-il d'une voix presque envoutante. Il me poussa légèrement en arrière de sorte à que je me retrouve sur le dos. Je me sentais bien, relaxée, détendue. Attends, je viens de dire quoi là ?! Détendue ?! Oh bordel de merde. Il n'avait pas osée ?! « Enfoiré ! Comment as-tu osée me droguer !

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te débattes. Même si d'un côté ça donne plus de challenge, de l'autre c'est juste chiant. Mais maintenant que tu es mon pantin, je vais bien m'amuser ! » Dit-il d'une voie suave. Je senti sa main droite _(autrement dit, sa main préférée)_ passer derrière mon dos et sa main gauche derrière ma tête de façon a ce que je ne me fasse pas mal. Il m'adosse contre le mur et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'avais réussi, jusque la, à garder ma couette pour éviter qu'il ne voit mon pyjama _(si on appelle débardeur culotte pyjama)_ mais la, ce fut trop tard : en m'adossant contre le mur, ma couette tomba par terre. « Merde alors ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Tu es toujours plaine de surprises toi ! Alors, ou en étions nous déjà ? Ah oui, je me souviens. Ma partie préférée. » Me dit-il. J'entendis comme un bruit de fermeture éclaire suivi d'un grand silence, comme un moment d'hésitation. « Oh et puis non. Ca risque de ne pas être drôle. Dit-il déçu.

- Comment ça, pas drôle ? Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi !

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais c'est moi qui suis obligé de faire tous tes gestes, donc à vrai dire, ça ne change rien. Ma main droite peut très bien faire ce boulot. Je vais devoir demander au prof de me concocter de l'aphrodisiaque, comme ça, je n'aurai je n'aurais rien d'autre à faire que de me faire plaisir. » Il me recoucha sur le côté gauche. Avant de fermer la porte et de partir se recoucher il me dit : « Fait attention gamine car je peux être n'importe où. »

**0o0o0o0o**

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus ! Aller, à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Je sais que ce chapitre devait sortir il y a déjà un bon bout de temps mais je ne trouvais ni le temps ni le courage de réécrire ces 6 pages de textes et je n'étais pas non plus sur de laisser la partie lemon (que j'ai enlevés en fin de conte) et c'est pourquoi j'ai aussi changer l'interdiction et que j'ai mis M. J'ai aussi un nouveau projet et donc c'est aussi pour ça que je sort ce chapitre en retard. Bref, tous ça pour dire que… bah… bonne lecture et on ce retrouve en bas ! )**

**0o0o0o0o**

Après cette soirée, je me réveillai avec un terrible mal de tête. En ouvrant la porte, je sentis la bonne odeur de crêpe : Mathieu s'était mis au fourneaux. « Enfin réveillée ! me dit Antoine, avachit sur le canapé. T'as dormi longtemps dit donc.

- A vrais dire, j'ai passé une nuit… mouvementée. lui répondis-je

- Bah pourquoi gamine ? me dit le patron.

- J'ai fais un rêve presque réel ! Enfin bref, vous êtes prêts à découvrir ce fabuleux endroit qu'est Trégastel !

- Ouais ! » dirent-ils tous en chœur. Je leur fis découvrir quelques plages du type _La Grève Blanche_ ou encore _Toul-Bhian_. Il était 12h30. Je voulais leur montrer un très bon restaurant à coté du _Coz-Port_ (qui se lit Cos et non pas Coz). Pour y aller plus vite, on a pris le _Chemin Des Douaniers_.

« Escaliburas » dit une personne en plein milieu du chemin. A l'écoute de ce mot, je m'écroulai par terre, comme endormie. Je ne voyais rien, je ne pouvais plus bouger mais j'entendais tous et je pouvais avoir toutes les sensations. Le geek était un train de pleurer, Panda me secouait pour me réveiller, Mathieu et Antoine négociait avec l'homme tandis que le patron m'observait très intéressé.

« Tac » redit l'homme. Je pus enfin rouvrir les yeux et me relever. J'étais assez près de lui pour voir son visage. « Eric !? C'est toi ? lui demandais-je surprise.

- Oui c'est bel et bien moi ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Surprise mais ravie de te revoir ici.

- Quoi ! Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Mathieu.

- Oui ! C'est un ami d'enfance qui est devenus hypnotiseur et je fus sa 1ère victime si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Et apparemment, ça marche toujours.

- Et tu peux nous expliquer tous ça plus en profondeur gamin ? demanda le patron.

- Bien sur, c'est tous con. Si vous dite le mot que j'ai prononcé il y a une minute a Maude, elle s'endormira sur le champ. Quand elle dort, vous pouvez lui demander de faire n'importe quoi, par exemple de danser. Ensuite vous dites « Tac » et elle ce réveillera. Elle sera tous a fait consciente mais elle ne pourra pas s'en empêcher. Pour qu'elle arrête vous dite encore une fois « Tac ». Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'elle s'en souvienne en lui disant pendent qu'elle dort « souviens toi de cela » tous simplement » Le patron fut assez intéressé par cette explication. Je le vis ce tourner vers le prof qui ramassait des fleurs avec la fille et le hippie. C'était assez étrange. Enfin, je le vis lui dire un truc du genre « Laisse tombé, j'ai trouvé autre chose ». On invita Eric a aller manger une complète (crêpe sarazin avec du fromage, du jambon et un œuf au plat au milieu. En gros, du miam) au _7 Iles_ (le resto pas les vrais îles) pour discuter. Vue qu'il faisait assez chaud et assez beau (tous est relatif, on est en Bretagne les gens), Mathieu proposa d'aller à la plage. Eric ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il retourne bosser. Le geek retourna a l'appartement chercher les maillots et il nous rejoint 5 minutes après sur une petite crique déserte. Apres avoir enfilé mon maillot il fallait rentrer dans l'eau car oui, en Bretagne, l'eau est froide et en tant que bonne Bretonne, il me doit de me baigner et d'entrer rapidement dans l'eau. C'est ce que je fis : d'abor les jambes, puis le ventre et enfin la tête. Quand je me retournai, je vis tous le mondes autour d'un corps qui ce trouvait à terre. Seul le patron me regardait. En me rapprochant, je vis que le fameux corps était celui du geek qui avait fait une hémorragie en me voyant en bikini. Après son revaille tous en douceur (ils l'on jetés dans l'eau) on resta 1 ou 2 heures avant de rentrer a la maison. En repartant, le patron se collait derrière pendant tout le trajet. Ce fus assez gênent car il me semblait sentir une bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe. Ce fut assez gênent mais je ne dit rien. En arrivant, je demanda a Mathieu si je pouvais changer de chambre avec le patron et que lui on pourrait l'enfermer dans la chambre (oui c'est un peut une pute). « Pourquoi ? me demanda t'il.

- Baaaaaaaah je le sens mal et je n'aime pas être seul dans une aussi grande chambre. »

Mathieu n'en demanda pas plus et accepta avant de repartir à ses occupations. Moi, j'allas prendre une douche, j'était plaine de sel. J'entra dans la salle de douche, me déshabilla et alluma le pommeau de douche. En en ressortant, je pris ma serviette et je me mis a chanter du Dalida (NE ME JUGE PAS !)

_Il venait d'avoir 18 ans_

_Il était beau comme un enfant_

_Fort comme un homme_

_C'était l'été évidemment_

_Et j'ai compté en le voyant_

_Mes nuits d'automne_

_J'ai mis de l'ordre à mes cheveux_

_Un peu plus de noir sur mes yeux_

_Ça l'a fait rire_

_Quand il s'est approché de moi…_

« Bah alors, tu continus pas de chanter ? » En me relevant vers la glace, je vis derrière moi le patron. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Je sentais sa main remonter doucement sur ma jambe en direction de ma féminité. C'était plus simple pour lui, j'étais en serviette. « Casse toi. Lui dis-je d'un ton sec

- Et pourquoi je t'obéirai ? il mis sa 2e main sur ma taille. Tu n'irais rien dire à Mathieu quand même. il me tourna vers lui. Déjà qu'à partir de maintenant je vais dormir seul dans une chambre enfermée alors pourquoi je ne me ferais pas plaisir maintenant ? » Sur ses mot il me ramena brusquement vers lui, remonta ma cuisse sur sa taille, plaqua ses lèvre sur mon coup et commença le suçon. Il me murmura dans l'oreille qu'il avait endormi tous le mondes en leur mettant un somnifère dans leurs verres. Il me jeta sur le sol puis commença. Au bout d'une heure de sport, il me laissa seul dans la salle de bain. Mais avant de repartir, il me dit : « On remet ça à demain gamine. ». J'étais allongé la, comme une conne qui se retenait de pleurer de honte. Je ne voulais plus sortir de cette salle de bain. Je sais que seul moi et le patron serra au courant mais c'était déjà trop. Je sortis discrètement et rejoignis la chambre ou ce trouvait mes affaires. Je pris une robe et un foulard, les mis et me dirigea vers le salon ou ce trouvait le patron et les autres profondément endormi. « Alors gamine, s'exclamât-il, tu cherche vraiment a me provoquer ou quoi ? T'en as pas eu assez ? Si tu veux, on peut recommencer mais a tes risque et péril. » Il est vrai que ma robe était assez courte mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de se relever, on entendit des bâillements. La maison reprenait vit petit a petit quand d'un coup, on entendis : « Pourquoi il y a plain de blanc et de sang dans la salle de bain ? » C'était le geek qui n'avait pas pus retenir sa question. Tous le mondes se retournèrent vers le patron à l'écoute du mot « blanc » mais à l'écoute du mot « sang », plus personne ne savait ou regarder. Seul le patron me fixait.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Ok, ok, ok. Ce texte est beaucoup plus court en enlèvent la partit lemoun. Donc je voudrais revenir sur le projet en cour de création même si j'ai écris le 1****er**** chapitre. Alors ici je vais vous spoiler sur ce que sa va être donc si vous voulez garder la surprise, allez directement à la dernier ligne. Donc mon projet est simple, je l'ai nommé **_**Origine**_** ou j'inventerai à ma manier les origine du patron.**

**Bref, tous ça pour dire merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir aussi bien patienté et je vous dit à bientôt. Aller, kissssssss ! )**


End file.
